


Cousin Carlo

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [27]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Season 6 Episode 6Face Value





	Cousin Carlo

 

“Shot her dad, really...how are you still together?”

“We split up for a while...don’t change the subject.”

“Jane...”

“What is wrong with you...I don’t care about any Tom, Dick or Harry but why would you do this with family.” Jane cuts him off

“Jane, I’m really hurt.”

“My a**.”

 

Maura walks in.

 

“Hey.”

 

Maura kisses Jane on the cheek.

 

“Carlo, I wanted to show you something.”

 

Maura presses play on the Ipad.

Jane smiles.

 

“That’s my girl.”

“You know I could sue you for recording me without my permission.”

 

Jane looks at him.

 

“Fine, I’ll be back at Christmas.”

“Carlo, I swear...”

“I won’t try anything I promise.”

“Yea, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

Carlo leaves.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“Because I wanted to be right.” Replies Maura

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand.

 

“You are amazing, and I love your ability to see the good in everyone, whether they deserve it or not,”

 

Maura smiles.


End file.
